coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Russ Gray
Russell "Russ" Gray is the son of Chris and Cheryl Gray. Lloyd Mullaney became involved with Cheryl in 2010 through her friend Leanne Battersby. He initially believed she was single but saw her with Russ and it was then she admitted she was married. Lloyd witnessed the close bond between Russ and Chris. Lloyd asked Cheryl and Russ to move in with him after she split from Chris due to him beating her. When Cheryl couldn't afford to get Russ a place at football camp, Lloyd did so as a friendly gesture. Cheryl later reluctantly agreed to let Chris see Russ again. Russ ran away when Cheryl and Lloyd slept together. Russ was found with Chris, who brawled with Lloyd after he called Chris a coward. Russ had a scrap with Simon Barlow in September 2010 and Cheryl denied that Russ was bullying him when Leanne accused him. Russ was at 13 Coronation Street on 6th December 2010 when The Joinery exploded and caused a tram to derail from the viaduct. No.13 was set alight during the chaos, although he was rescued by Lloyd along with Joshua and Freddie Peacock. Russ moved into No.13 in 2011 with Cheryl and Lloyd after they successfully put an offer on the house. Chris also moved in after he was diagnosed with a brain tumour and Lloyd agreed to let him stay while he recuperated. However, Chris eventually lied about his condition saying that the tumour was getting worse rather than receding, in order to reunite with Cheryl and Russ. Chris and Cheryl began sleeping together and Chris told Russ that they were getting back together, but urged them not to tell Lloyd. Chris also moved out of No.13 and into No.12 claiming he couldn't bear to see Lloyd and Cheryl together. When Lloyd eventually found out about the affair, Cheryl and Russ moved in with Chris. Russ tried to talk to Lloyd but Chris shouted at him for doing so, so a confused Russ decided to bunk off school, although he was found by Lloyd and taken back to Cheryl. When Cheryl and Chris arrived at No.13 to collect some furniture, Lloyd lost his temper and dragged a sofa onto the street and set light to it. He then pushed Chris, causing him to fall and hit his head on the pavement, knocking him unconscious. As Chris was taken to Weatherfield General, Russ attacked Lloyd and told him to leave his dad alone. Chris's deception was later found out when Cheryl asked the doctor if the incident had affected the tumour, forcing Chris to admit his lies after the doctor confirmed it had receded. Cheryl split from him once again and after Russ was told, he disowned his father telling him that he hated him. Cheryl and Russ then left in a taxi. First and last lines "Hello, thanks for getting the tickets" (First line, to Lloyd Mullaney) --- "I hate you!" (Final line, to father Chris) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2010 debuts Category:2011 departures Category:Residents of 15a Victoria Street Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:Bessie Street pupils